


I Think I Lost My Halo

by bluejoseph



Series: Spookyface Drabbles [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Confessing Feelings, Establishing Relationship, First Kiss, Flowers, Getting Together, M/M, Other, Ouiji Boards, Plot and I passed one another on the street one time maybe, Vague plot this time???, professing love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejoseph/pseuds/bluejoseph
Summary: "Please be mine, Spooky. I can't bear anything less."





	I Think I Lost My Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure I mentioned this in my last Spookyface ramble or not, but Blurry and Spooky are both nonbinary.   
> Also, today is Tyler's birthday! Happy day of delivery to my favorite coward.

The sun had just barely risen when Blurryface raced down the street, a bouquet of red carnations in their hands. It was still rather brisk out, but they ignored the chilly temperature as they ran. There were more important matters at hand than the weather.

It wasn't that they had had a sudden revelation about their feelings for Spooky Jim so much as they had finally decided to announce them. Life was short, and they had landed on the conclusion that it was worth the risk. 

Granted, they had been aided in this decision by the oracle—the ouija board wedged between Tyler's bed and the wall—and all signs had pointed towards Spooky reciprocating their feelings. In any case, they ought to know.

Spooky was waiting by their tree as usual, leaning on the trunk and staring at the gravestones. They looked up as Blurry rushed up, a surprised look on their face as they thrusted the flowers into their arms.

'What're these for?' they signed, cheeks already pink.

Blurry cleared their throat. Seeming to sense what they were thinking, Spooky set down the bouquet gently in the grass to give them their full attention. Blurryface took their hands.

“Spooks, I've come to the conclusion that I should tell you how I feel about you.” They swallowed. “To be completely honest, I adore you. I have for a long time.” Blurry grasped Spooky's hands tighter, uncharacteristically nervous. “Please be mine, Spooky. I can't bear anything less.”

Spooky Jim just stared at them, almost blankly. Surprise was evident throughout their face, but their expression unreadble otherwise as to what they were thinking. Blurry's confidence was starting to seriously waver when Spooky abruptly leaned in to let their lips meet.

For all of Blurry's not-so-subtle flirting, and Spooky's flustered reactions to said flirting, this kiss was their first. Spooky's lips had just the right sweetness, and they kissed with an intensity that Blurry had not anticipated, but was pleasantly surprised by. They practically melted into the kiss, loosely draping their arms around Spooky's neck and moving their lips almost sloppily.

After a moment, Spooky broke the kiss, letting Blurry lean into their shoulder with a nearly delirious smile on their face. Wow. 

No kiss had ever been so satisfying. It did not make rivers stop flowing, it did not crush mountains to dust, it did not make the sky fall, trembling, at Spooky Jim's feet.

But it captured Blurryface's heart entirely—in one smooth, sweet move—and that was enough. It was more than enough.

“I'll be yours,” Spooky said in a soft voice. “If you'll be mine.”

That was all Blurry needed to hear. They nuzzled into Spooky's shoulder for a moment, smiling against their skin. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Spooky whispered, and Blurry laughed.They were still laughing as their friend—no, their lover—tilted their head up to snatch up Blurry's heart once more.


End file.
